


Feet First Don't Fall (We'll Be Running Again)

by imsupposedtobesleeping



Series: Song Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Badlands - Halsey (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Triggers, and sad??, but like only briefly, dont read, tHIS IS SO SHORT, this is utter crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsupposedtobesleeping/pseuds/imsupposedtobesleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet First Don't Fall (We'll Be Running Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based off of Roman Holiday by Halsey. In fact, listening to that while reading makes this seem so much better. Enjoy?

Tyler could remember the way Josh's lips tasted, slick with Chapstick, sweet and sour in the most beautiful way; a masterpiece. 

He remembered the way Josh's body felt against his, the way he seemed to be able to coax the sweetest moans into the twilight, contrasting sharply with his father's gasp. 

He remembered how terrified Josh was when his father put a hole through the wall that separated the dining room, and how he'd held Josh through the bitter cold that night.

They were young, beautiful, and free; sneaking to the city pool at midnight with stars in their eyes and rockets in their hearts; and they will never grow old.

He couldn't tell you what they were looking for, or why they seeked it, if you asked him. All he could say was that they were headstrong and romantic; filtered lives, black and white hearts. 

He tried to imagine the way Josh's lips would taste if he'd never tainted them on the way to Queens, with Josh's ribs pressed to his hips, painfully sharp against his conscience.

He wondered, sometimes, how much Josh thought of him. If he'd cried the first night they slept apart, when Tyler was miles away and a few months late, he didn't know what he was running to.

He wondered if Josh remembered as much as Tyler; how their hearts beat in time, how their clouded breaths mingled in the air. The chaste kisses, whispered nothings, and the way their bodies fit like a puzzle piece.

He wondered if Josh had been eating, or gone back to the bad habit he had of slicing his skin open and drowning his sorrows in booze. He tried imagining; Josh was happy, Josh was free. 

Feet first don't fall, and we'll be running again. Tyler didn't look back; to his mom, to Josh. He laced the same shoes that he'd worn through and stared into the sun, eyes burning blind.

Tyler ran.

But Tyler also remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was horrible


End file.
